Resolves
by LucyHx
Summary: Bren and Beyal need to resolve a few things, words desperately need to be spoken and bonds need to be fixed. Bren/Beyal with a smidge of Jinja/Dax while Chase is a loner.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Monsuno, If I did, Bren would be with Beyal. :D**

**Pairings: **Bren/Beyal with a smidge of Jen/Dax while Chase is a loner.

**Rating: **T.

**Prologue: **Bren and Beyal need to resolve a few things.

**Genres:** Romance / Hurt/Comfort.

**Note: **I don't think there's enough Bren out there, the guy is my favourite character by far. He makes me laugh than any other character, he is so adorable and he I love him to bits. :C, so now it's my mission to fill this fandom with Bren, with so much Bren fan fictions, prepare!

* * *

_**:~Resolves~:**_

* * *

The day was scorching, unbearable rays drizzling along the forest, sweeping to every inch of this luscious land of green but it didn't feel so luscious for one particularly team. Team Core-Tech were bunched up, huddled under a tree, taking a relaxing breather out from their busy schedule, with battling S.T.O.R.M, Eklipse and various other madmen that never did give them a rest, it was nice to just relax.

"Crag, why does it have to be so hot?" Bren complained, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"I know a better way to use the word hot and for whom, who is just a lil' princes that is scowling cutely." The lowlander stated from his laxed position, stretched out upon his sleeping bag, seeking shelter away from the pesky rays as he remained firmly grounded under the tree.

"Don't make come over there and beat you senseless, you'll know I'll win Daxy!" Jinja huffed, resenting the blush that spread across her cheeks.

"You're too stubborn to admit that you actually like me, not hard is it princess?" Dax responded, with a smug grin.

"There is nothing that I like about you! Nada, Zilch, the big zip!" Jinja exclaimed, looking now like a tomato.

"Glasses has definitely rubbed off on you, maybe I should start calling you lil' geek princess?" Dax taunted, his grin getting wider.

"Give it a rest you guys, this is meant to be a relaxing day, so keep it relaxed?" Chase finally commented, intervening from his crossed leg position, spinning around Loke's core within his hand. "I think someone should check on Beyal." The leader stated, glancing at the monk, who was mediating in the distance, looking like a statue, with a peaceful expression, it was sorta unbelievable how peaceful he could be in this heat.

"I volunteer glasses to check up on him, seems like the perfect choice lil' Suno." The lowlander idly said, having that knowing smirk.

"Why me?! Why can't you check up on him?" Bren instantly retorted, not knowing why he was suddenly the prime candidate.

"Worried about Beyal or something chase?" Jinja asked softly and Dax suppressed the pang of jealously that was swarming around in his gut.

"Nah, he's been out there for an hour, just want to check up on him." Chase commented while glancing at the prime candidate to go check on Beyal. "Well, B, what do you say, gonna check up on him?" Bren felt his resolve dissolving under his bro's question and he sighed, giving in.

"Fine! I still don't see why I gotta do it, I mean, wouldn't Beyal would be happier if Jinja checked up on him?" Bren asked and immediately regretted his choice of his words, glancing warily at Dax, who looked at Bren with a 'Say-One-More-Thing-and-I'll-murder-you-glasses' look.

"I don't think so glasses, just run your little butt over there and check up on monkfish." Dax waved his right hand, pointing towards Beyal.

"Besides, you haven't been that welcoming towards Beyal, I'm sure he'd appreciate the gesture and feel more like apart of the team, if you go Bren." With that said, Bren couldn't wriggle his way out of this one.

"Alright, alright, keep your cores in check, I'm going." Bren muttered, walking sluggishly towards the monkfish, not that enthusiastic, truthfully, he felt bad for the way he treated the monk, so the best way to avoid any awkward encounter was to avoid him but he wasn't given that option, unfortunately. He just hoped that he didn't make things any worse or even more awkward.

"So Dax, why did you even suggest Bren?" Chase asked curiously, still spinning around Loke's core.

"I was fed up of looking at a sad puppy that lost his chew toy, it was driving me absolutely crazy mate, don't tell me none of you noticed how our lil monkfish looks at our resident geek king?" Dax whispered quietly and making sure that the monk nor glasses could hear.

"I hate to agree with you but yeah, though it's a little odd, don't you think? But the quicker they're friends, the better it's for the team." Jinja scuffled out from the tree, standing up and stretching her aching muscles that throbbed.

"Maybe in other cases princess but you're wrong here." Dax felt the need to stretch but his muscles weren't aching as bad as Jinja's.

"That doesn't make any sense Dax, if we're gonna cooperate as a team, we need to be friends, don't tell me you're seriously opposed to them being friends?" Chase couldn't believe what he was hearing from the lowlander. "Oi don't judge me like that mate, I'm not the one opposed to it, just ask our lil' monk fish." Dax grinned, both Jinja and Chase were confused. "Wait, Beyal hates Bren? That can't be it!" Jinja protested.

"Quite the opposite actually, you two are so dense, denser than a piece of wood." Dax rolled over on his side, closing his eyes.

"What?!" Jinja and Chase exclaimed in unison. "Explain Dax now! What are you trying to say?" Dax rolled his eyes at Jinja, sighing, how could they be so dense? "What I'm trying to say, monk boy has a thing for geek boy, understand now?" Dax was getting a bit annoyed with repeating himself.

"Bren doesn't swing that way and he doesn't play for that team!" Chase knew his bro; his bro didn't swing that way. "He might swap sides and he might bend, you never know, geek boy might just surprise us." Dax closed his eyes, getting comfortable.

"The world must be ending! I agree with Dax yet again, it makes sense. Bren hasn't shown any interest in girls and he's never got a girlfriend, maybe, just maybe, he's gay? Wouldn't be too shocking if he was." Jinja spoke, still stretching.

"I guess it does explain everything but Beyal and Bren? They're opposite as night and day." Chase glanced towards them. "Ever heard of the term, opposites attract and both of them are probably attracted to each other." With that, Dax fell asleep, ending the conversation.

Bren cautiously walked towards Beyal, as if he was approaching a hungry lion that was ready to devour him. "Hey.. buddy you alright?"" Bren stood in front of Beyal, waving his hand in front of Beyal's face and yet he got no answer. "Come on, answer me, I know you can hear me!" Bren pestered and Beyal remained still as a statue, not stirring and not showing any signs of acknowledging Bren.

"The least you could do is answer! Crag, come on Beyal, do you really hate me that much?" Bren pouted, trying to get an answer from Beyal.

"Words tend to hurt more than physical wounds, something you should know Bren." Beyal finally acknowledged Bren, not moving an inch.

Bren sat down in front of Beyal, crossing his legs and folding his arms. "I didn't mean what I said! Chase left and I couldn't help but feel hurt, he's been my bro, amigo and I tried to take my frustration out on something." Bren glanced down at the floor.

Beyal opened one eye, though he still looked passive, peaceful but something glazed over his right eye, something Bren had missed. "How could you not trust me Bren? We're a team, a tribe and yet you treated me as if I was an outsider." Bren twitched, forcing himself to look at Beyal.

"It's always been me, Chase and Jinja, the three musketeers, the three friends who stood through everything, it's.. hard to adjust with having others in our group, it's hard to trust others when so many people can easily betray you." Bren meekly spoke, he knew he was wrong.

"Even so, I have proved my worth in more ways than one, I trusted you Bren, even in that moment you rejected me from the team and I still do, a team cannot function unless you have trust." Beyal opened his other eye and Bren finally noticed, Beyal looked hurt, a broken down toy that dulled over the ages. "I've never.. done any harm to you Bren, I understand your hesitation in trusting Dax but not trusting me? That is something I could not understand, I have.. your back as Chase says and I always will, can you please trust me Bren?" Beyal was exposing himself for the second time; he didn't know if he could handle another rejection like earlier, he clenched his hands into fists, waiting.

"I'm sorry Beyal, I messed things up, really messed up. I did things I shouldn't have done and I hurt you and it was also wrong for me to avoid you, I'm a coward y'know? I knew I hurt you and I just! I'm sorry, I do trust you!" Bren sighed, he knew he had hurt Beyal, he knew it and yet he did nothing about it, Beyal was his friend, teammate and yet.. he did nothing, he had been a jerk.

"Forgiveness is the first step in rebuilding broken friendships, I forgive you Bren but that isn't all that.. I feel for you." Beyal mumbled his words in a fainted whisper, his cheeks dusting over with a light shade of red. Bren's eyes widened, his eyes nearly popping out from his sockets.

"W-what did you just say?" Bren couldn't have heard what he had just heard, there was no way. Feel for you? He probably meant in an extremely close friendship sorta way, had to be. This was Beyal, the peace; know it all wisdom fish, while Bren couldn't even stand up to that or so he thought. "I must be dreaming, I knew shouldn't have ate that tuna sandwich! Last time I eat fish!" Bren purposely flicked his forehead, trying to wake him up from lala land or from what land he was apparently transported to.

Beyal was mildly surprised, the first reaction he was expecting was hate or even disgust, yet neither reaction occurred, instead it was.. Bren being Bren, to which amused Beyal, causing Beyal to smile. "Does.. that mean you're not disgusted with me?" Beyal knew it wasn't normal for a guy to like another guy, it was frowned upon in some countries and in religion and he felt conflicted feeling like this towards Bren.

Bren regained himself from his panic attack. "D-disgusted? It doesn't make a difference to me Beyal if you like the same gender or not, the team won't judge you for it." Bren tried not to think about what Beyal had said earlier, avoiding the subject if possible, although avoiding things hadn't been his forte in life, what he wanted to avoid, always managed to come back somehow and it did.

"I feel more at ease but you're ignoring what I had said earlier." Beyal pointed out, still on edge just a little.

Bren winced, he didn't.. know how to accept such a confession or respond. "Beyal, you're a nice guy, the nicest guy out of all nice guys! I.. don't know what to say! I've never been with a guy, girl or anyone.. I've never been that close to anyone." Bren didn't know if he wanted to reject, accept but he felt like running away. Bren arched his right eyebrow in thought, it wasn't a rejection but yet not an acceptance.

"Do you think we could be as close as that?" Beyal asked in honesty, wanting to know where he stood. "Uhm, maybe?" Bren offered weakly, sighing. "You're a good guy Beyal and I'mwillingtotryandseewherethistakesus!" Bren said all at once, not missing a breath.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I did not catch that last sentence Bren." Beyal felt dizzy, too many words at once.

"I'm willing to try and see where this takes us.. I know we can be come closer, just.. my feelings at first won't be as strong as yours." Bren worded, scratching his neck nervously and blushing at he said 'feelings', this was way too embarrassing.

"Do you mean.. we're now?" Beyal's eyes widened, stunned, shocked and just every word that described the word stunned, he never considered this possibility. "If.. you want to be." Bren muttered, still scratching his neck. "Yes! There isn't just want Bren, it's need and everything else I feel for you!" Beyal leapt from his position and tackled Bren, pulling him into a bone crushing hug. "Beyal.. You're choking me.." Bren squealed.

"Bren, would you like to try another flavour of fish? I think that will surely change your opinion on the taste of fish." Beyal, the monk that seemed peaceful was sporting a small smirk, it was barely even noticeable but Bren did. "Uhm, pretty random but I guess so, what type?

"Monk fish." Beyal closed the gap, planting a sweet but passionate kiss upon Bren's lips that barely lasted for a few seconds. "Maybe this won't be the last time I eat fish.." Bren muttered, leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

**Meanwhile..**

"I'm a match making genius! Told you lil' Suno, those two had a thing for each other." Dax said with a gleeful smile, hiding in the bush, watching the scene. "You might be a genius but when it comes to your own love life, you suck Dax." Chase walked off, having seen enough.

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean?! At least I got a girl!" Dax shouted, narrowing his eyes into a glare.

"Imaginary ones don't count Daxy!" Jinja stuck out her tongue, walking off with Chase.

"I get no respect around you, Nada, Zilch the big zip, I now know how glasses feels." Dax muttered, walking off with his team mates, urgh, he wasn't turning into glasses; that damn nerd.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I think they were slightly out of OOC, coming towards the end but I tried. I didn't think Bren would be the type to suddenly blurt out that he loved people, I think he'd be more iffy about it, cautious and I tried to cooperate that into the fic, probably didn't work out too well lol.

I hope you enjoyed reading! Every Review, View and Favourite is appreciated.

Love

_**~LH**_


End file.
